Star Wars: The Untold Story
by djenson2493
Summary: There were other Jedi who were apart of the Star Wars saga.  A KP crossover.  Kim and Ron are Padawan learners under Jedi Master Steven Barkin.  This is a story chronicling their adventures.  Takes place during Attack of the Clones.  Ch. 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first attempt at a crossover story. The setting is the Star Wars universe. And the timeframe will be that of the second movie, Attack of the Clones. In this story Kim and Ron will be their own separate characters. Everything that happened during the original movies will still happen. This will be a tale of two young Jedi, who have been best friends since the day they first met. For the most part their story will be peripheral to the main line, but will cross paths at key moments too. As I'm sure you know already, I do not own the rights to any characters referenced from Kim Possible or Star Wars, otherwise I'd be a very rich man.

Bright flashes of purple and green light lit up the gymnasium, followed instantly by distinct humming and crackling sounds, as two light sabers crossed paths. A young red headed girl with emerald green eyes held off the advances of a blonde haired boy of the same age. Kimberly Ann Possible wielded a light saber staff, (much like the one Darth Maul wielded), it matched her eyes perfectly. Ronald Stoppable swung his purple staff as he advanced on her. Kim blocked his overhand strike and twirled her staff in one fluid motion and attempted a sweep of young Stoppable's legs. Ron somersaulted backwards avoiding the swipe easily. Kim followed him, jumping in the air and flipping twice, she gracefully landed on her feet and assumed her fighting stance. She struck out at his left flank, but he was ready once again, deflecting her attack.  
Kim smiled, "You are really improving, Ron, that move always used to work for me."

"I've had a great teacher, perhaps a little too great, you might have taught me too much, now I'm going to finally beat you!" Ron replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha! Dream on, check the name, Kim Possible, I can do anything, including beating my Jedi to be best friend." Kim called back at him with a light hearted giggle.

The two continued their duel under the watchful eyes of Jedi Master Steven Barkin. A man of impressive stature, he was in sharp contrast to his padawans. His appearance was more of an officer in the Army of the Republic than that of a Jedi, the only way you could be sure he was indeed a Master was the trade mark robe he wore and the hilt of the light saber that hung from his waist. He watched as the duel intensified with each passing second, though listening to the combatants you'd think they were out for a stroll through the city and not clashing light sabers. He turned his gaze to his female pupil. Her movements were precise, graceful, and thoughtful. She left precious few openings for her opponents to strike, and was quick to capitalize on any mistakes they might make. His other pupil? No matter how hard he'd try he couldn't get Ronald to fight properly. His movements were awkward and clumsy, and he fought by the seat of his pants. He always seemed to make it somehow, by luck or skill Barkin wasn't sure. Looking at his face and his passionate eyes, he could see the spirit and determination that was unmatched. The one thing he could always count on with Ronald was that he would not quit nor abandon his friends, no matter what the odds or stakes, it was a quality that he truly admired in his young apprentice.

Looking around the gym he noticed that the duel had started to attract a crowd. Kim and Ron may only be apprentices and they'd be no match for a true Master like Obi Wan or Yoda, their personal duels were almost legendary. They had know each other for almost their entire lives and with that intimate knowledge, they could almost predict each others movements before they were decided upon.

"About to pick up, things are," Master Yoda said as he strode up to Master Barkin.

"Good morning Master Yoda." Barkin said. "I hope their little training session hasn't disturbed your meditation."

"Nonsense, impossible that is," Yoda chuckled. "Besides, delightful to watch, their duels are."

"I agree, do you think they've noticed their becoming quite the attraction?" Barkin asked.  
"Not at all, oblivious to the world they are." Yoda replied.

The two combatants paused, breathing heavily. "Had enough?" Kim asked.

"Nope, just getting warmed up, you?" Ron replied.

"Not on your life, loser buys lunch?" Kim challenged Ron.

"You're on!" Ron shot back.

And with that, they twisted the handle on their staves and separated the top and bottom halves. The stood face to face, both dual wielding light sabers. "Ready?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, let's rock!" Kim replied, as she leapt forward.

She brought one saber down in an overhead slice and as soon as Ron blocked it she spun her body 360 degrees unloading a slice aimed at his side. Still holding off her first blow, he effortlessly brought his free saber to his side and held her second shot back. Kim smiled and jumped back. Ron pounced at her, tucking himself into a tight summersault bringing both sabers down on Kim. To no one's surprise, Kim blocked his attack and thrust him back. The battle raged on back and forth, attack and counter for nearly ten minutes. The audience marveled in the display of swordsmanship. Yoda was thoroughly impressed at the level at which the two youngsters were displaying, only young Skywalker was better with a saber amongst the padawan learners.

Kim and Ron stepped back for a moment to regain their breath, but before they could continue their duel, Master Yoda stepped in. "Impressive, most impressive, a duel like that I have not witnessed in long time."

The two padawans bowed to Master Yoda, "Thank you sir." They answered him together.

"End your duel I must. For with Master Barkin, I need to speak. Rest you should, for a long journey ahead you have." Yoda informed the young learners.

"Journey? What kind of journey? Is it a mission type journey?" Ron asked excitedly.

Yoda looked at the young Jedi in training, and smiled at his youthful exuberance. "Master Barkin will relay the details, but yes a mission for you I have."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed with a fist pump.

Barkin and Yoda found Master Windu waiting for them as they entered one of the meditation chambers. "Good morning Master Windu, I see you have returned from the Senate. What news is there from Yesterday's attacks on the young senator from Naboo?" Barkin asked.

"Right now we don't have much to go on. Master Kenobi and young Skywalker are working hard to piece what little we know together. The Chancellor has decided to send Senator Amidala back to her home, with Anakin as her guard. Obi Wan has a lead from an old friend of his and has left for a mysterious planet in the outer ring." Mace answered.

"Two attacks in one day, it would appear the separatists are plotting something major." Barkin mused.

"Troubling these recent events have been. But jump to conclusions we should not. That is why we have called you here." Yoda said to Master Barkin.

"I agree Master Yoda, we could certainly use some intelligence on the separatists and their movements." Barkin answered.

"Yes, and that is why we need you and your apprentices. We have reason to suspect that they are building another droid army, this one much more advanced than the previous, lacking many of the weaknesses of the one defeated on Naboo." Master Windu spoke.

"That is most unwelcome news indeed." Barkin admitted.

"Indeed, and we believe we know who is helping them build it. There is a planet deep into Trade Federation space, where a man known only as Doctor Drakken resides. He is apparently the mastermind behind this new droid army. We want you to seek him out and find out everything there is to know about his droids. That is your primary goal, but should you be presented with an opportunity for sabotage, you have clearance to do so." Master Windu told Barkin.

"A dangerous mission this will be, but handle it I feel your padawans can." Yoda assured Barkin, who he sensed to be uneasy.

"I believe they are too, Master Yoda. I just hope we are wrong about all this. Otherwise I feel war will be unavoidable." Barkin said flatly. The other Jedi concurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barkin walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, making his way to the living quarters of his padawan learners. He was quite proud of his pupils, they had come so far from where they were when he first met them. This was to be their first 'real' mission. Sure they'd done simple escorts and information gathering assignments. They'd even been a few small fights. But it was nothing that he couldn't do himself, so they had never been in any real danger. Traveling this far into hostile territory was dangerous even for a team of Jedi Masters. But if anyone knew a thing or two about survival it was his padawans.

Barkin thought back to the day they first met. Queue the flashback!

_Master Barkin had been chasing a suspect he sought for questioning for a foiled attack on the Senate. He chased the cloaked man on foot through the alleys and streets of Coruscant. The suspect appeared to give him the slip, and he gave up chasing. He surveyed his surroundings, trying to figure out where in the city he was._

"_Hey there Mister, are you lost?" A small voice asked._

_Barkin turned to see small blonde haired boy, who couldn't have been more than ten years old. His face was dirty and his clothes were ragged, yet for all that he seemed to have a cheerful spirit to him._

_Barkin smiled back at him, "Well I was looking for someone, but I seemed to have lost his trail, and now I'm not quite sure which part of the city I'm in."_

"_Not from around here eh? Well you're in luck, I know every part of this city top to bottom." The young lad boasted._

"_Listen to you Mr. Hotstuff," said another voice, this time female. "You help one old lady find her way home and now you're an expert." _

"_Hey now, you know we've been just about everywhere in this city. That kind of makes me an expert." He shot back at her playfully._

_She jabbed him in the tummy, tickling him, "Yeah, but can't you see how he's dressed, he's obviously a Jedi. He's no stranger to this city."_

_Ron's eyes lit up at the realization. "A Jedi? That is soooo cool."_

_Barkin remembered how the boy started asking him question after question about Jedi this and Jedi that. The boy was so cute and full of wonder at the sight of him. Kim however brought him back to reality. "So who is it you're looking for? We know just about every face in this part of town, maybe we can help."_

_The two had seen the man he had been chasing and saw him duck into a bar two blocks down. They led him to the bar and were about to enter with him, when he told them they couldn't go with him. They protested, but he said that it was no place for children to be. _

Barkin smiled to himself. "How glad I am they didn't listen."

_He found the man he'd been looking for and a fight broke out. Barkin could have easily overpowered him, except he had friends in this bar, and he was sorely outnumbered. He lost his light saber and two men were holding him down, preventing him from calling it back. But then the two kids came out of nowhere and jumped on his attackers clobbering them with a pair of lead pipes. He subdued his target and turned to check on the kids. One of the men had wrestled free and pulled his blaster. He aimed it at the red haired girl and was about to fire. When the gun was ripped from his hand mysteriously. Much to his chagrin, the young boy had used the Force to steal the blaster from the man. Upon seeing this, the main quickly decided that he wanted no part of the boy and fled the bar. The boy had a dumbfounded look on his face that was soon face with one of joy. _

"_KP, I did it, just like you can, this totally rocks!" He cried running over to his friend to hug her._

'Who would have thought, two orphans living on the streets would have such strong abilities with the Force. And that they would go unnoticed in a city teeming with Jedi.' Barkin thought to himself, laughing at the irony. He arrived outside the quarters of his two apprentices. Kim and Ron roomed together, the only of their age to do so. It might have seemed an odd request but for the fact that they'd lived just about their entire lives together.

Kim's parents and Ron's parents were both owned by the same senator. Slavery was supposed to be illegal in the Republic, but with Allies in short supply, The Senate relaxed some of the membership requirements. Both sets of parents came to Coruscant when the senator was elected by his people to serve. Near the end of his term the senator fell on hard times and decided to sell off his servants, to separate buyers. Upon hearing the news that they were to be split up, the pair ran away. They hadn't gotten too far away, since they were only seven at the time. But as fate would have it, not twenty minutes after they'd vanished, a terrorist hired by the separatists struck the senator's domicile killing all inside, including both the Stoppables and the Possibles. The orphaned pair wondered the streets of Coruscant together, doing odd jobs and favors for others, they liked to call them 'missions,' and in return they received food and shelter for a night or two.

Master Barkin was about to ring the bell, but the door slid open before he could activate the control panel. "Hello, Master B!" Ron greeted him exuberantly. "Come in, please, have a seat, what's the mission?" He spoke faster than a Republican Star Cruiser.

"Easy there, my young apprentice, I shall give you all the details. Please why don't you and Kimberly have a seat and we will discuss the matter." Barkin said putting his hand on young Stoppable's shoulder.

Kim and Ron sat down and their Master relayed the relevant portions of his conversations with Yoda and Windu. Ron's eyes remained wide as saucers throughout the briefing, but Kim's expression gradually changed to one of grim determination as she began to realize the nature of their mission. At last Master Barkin finished, and Kim broke the silence.

"So, the Council believes that the attack on Senator Amidala is a prelude to all out war?" Kim asked.

Master Barkin eyed his apprentice and smiled slightly, 'She always was a quick one, can't get much past her keen eyes' he thought to himself. "Not at first Kimberly, but Master Kenobi and young Skywalker's investigation of the assassination attempt has worried the Council. Master Windu has a source who hinted at a new army. Massive amounts of ore and silicon are being diverted from their normal routes, we don't know where yet, but if they are all going to one place, it would be logical to presume that they are going to be used in a new droid army for the Trade Federation.

"So are we supposed to stop them from building this army, by ourselves?" Ron asked, nervously.

"No, no, my young apprentice, that would be a task to great to ask of any one Jedi, no matter how many padawan learners he has. We must seek out this man named Doctor Drakken, and discover if a new army is being constructed and if so, where it is located. The Council and the Senate will decide our course from there." Barkin reassured Ron.

"Oh, well in that case, we are ready… Right KP?" Ron said, eyeing his best friend looking for a little moral support.

"Most Definitely, we can do anything!" Kim altered her personal motto to reassure Ron.

"Do not fret my young apprentices, follow your teachings and trust in the Force and you will be just fine. Now it is getting late, rest up we have a long journey tomorrow and we will need to be sharp to complete our mission. I shall see you at 8am, good night." Barkin bid his learners farewell and left to prepare for their journey.

Later that night, Kim lay awake unable to fall asleep. No matter how she tossed and turned, she had little hope of slumber. She opened her eyes and looked at the underside of the bed above her. She sensed disturbed feelings coming from the bunk above.

"Thinking about Mom and Dad too?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ron's voice called from above. "I guess the attack that senator reminded me of how my parents, and yours… you know.."

Kim didn't need Ron to finish his sentence. "Yeah, I know, me too."

"I know we're not supposed to have these kinds of feelings, but I can't help it KP, I miss them so much." Ron said, the hurt could be heard in his trembling voice. "Do you think we made a mistake, you know running away like that.?"  
"Hey, don't talk like that, you know your parents would have wanted you to live, and mine too." Kim said sharply, then changed her tone to a soothing one. "We weren't really going to run off, we were just kids, and if it hadn't been for that attack, we'd have come home in like an hour, missing them. We didn't abandon them. It's like Master Barkin told us. The Universe has a plan for us all, it wasn't our time to go, we've got lots of work left to do."

"Yeah, I remember that speech, but I just wish they could see us now. Do you think they'd be proud of us?" Ron asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course they are Ron, here we are about to become Jedi, helping the innocent and protecting those who can't help themselves. They are bursting with pride. And don't think for a second that they aren't watching us from their place in the afterlife. And someday we will join them, but not right now, we have long lives ahead of us, and I know they'd want us to live them to the fullest and be happy. So let's do that for them, how about it?" Kim said.

"We can do that." Ron sniffled. "Hey KP?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you could… I mean we haven't since we were… But it would really help me get to sleep." Ron asked still a little shaken.

"Of course Ron, no big." Kim replied softly. She climbed up to his bunk, where she saw him curled up in the fetal position. Kim draped her blanket around herself and Ron and held him tight.

"So, you think I'm going to become a Master Jedi?" Ron asked softly.

"Yep, Master Stoppable, the younglings will call you. You'll be wise and respected, with lots of successful padawan learners, and then one day you'll earn a seat on the Council…" Kim whispered the tale of the great Jedi Master Stoppable to Ron as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I tried to make Kim seem like a big sister to Ron, even though there are the same age. No romance between them yet as this would be a violation of the Jedi code. But as the Jedi near their downfall, I hope to spice things up a little. No more spoilers, there's still a long way until Anakin turns to the dark side.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I appreciate the responses, and the fact that the story has been but on your alerts is quite flattering. I hope the next chapter is up to snuff for y'all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside Trade Federation space on the planet of Kamildor, a sickly looking middle aged man stood trembling in the center of the office of Doctor Drakken. Drakken was seated at his desk and a woman dressed in green and black stood to his right.

"Did you actually think that I wouldn't find out?" Drakken bellowed at the man.

"I uh.. Well…" the man sputtered.

"I don't want to hear it." Drakken cut him off. "You know the laws of My planet, and let me remind you, this is My planet. You pay your taxes in full, or you get to spend time with my lovely partner." He motioned to the black haired woman, whose skin had a hint of green tint. The woman smiled devilishly at the man.

"Buh, but sir, please, I paid as much as I could, the rest I needed to feed my family." He pleaded with Drakken.

The woman's hands lit up and she hurled a green bolt at the man, knocking him across the room.

"Did I ask for your excuses? Tell your family to toughen up and eat a little less, taxes come first you know this." Drakken yelled at him. "Now to make that clear to you I'm going to let Miss Go spend some quality time with you, and if I catch you in here again, you'll be dealing with Him."

The man's eyes widened with fear at the thought of being alone with Him. Drakken's assistant grabbed him by the scruff and drug him from the room while he pleaded with her for leniency.

Moments after Shego left with the man, the door slid open again, and a caped man walked into the room. He had white hair and a beard to match. "Ah, Count Dooku, you have arrived. Viceroy Gunray informed me you'd be stopping by." Drakken greeted the Count.

Dooku extended his hand and Drakken took it. "Nice to finally meet the man who'll be providing me with an army that cannot be matched." Dooku said.

"Well the Viceroy pays well. It was an offer I couldn't turn down." Drakken said.

"From what I understand he's giving you control of this whole system, and the resources to rule it as well." Dooku replied.

"It'll be nice to get off this wretched planet and move my base to Kamildor Prime. With the raw materials that have been put at my disposal and the foundries on Geonosis, you'll have a droid army without rival." Drakken ranted.

"Indeed, the Republic will not be able to stand against us. But I come on matters of the highest priority." Dooku said, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Yes I would think so, for you to come personally, I figured something important was afoot." Drakken replied.

"Viceroy Gunray's eagerness to spill the blood of the senator from Naboo is becoming bothersome. I fear that his attacks are giving away too much of our plans too soon." Dooku told Drakken, who nodded in agreement.

'Nute was never a patient man, and someday it will spell his downfall' Drakken thought to himself.

"The senator is in hiding under Jedi protection, and several high ranking Jedi have left Coruscant on top secret missions. We are not sure where they are going, but I'm positive if they dig deep enough they may find there way here. As a precaution I need you to give me the plans for the Ultimate Weapon, and delete any references to them from your archives. I will be taking them with me for safe keeping." Dooku informed Drakken.

"I see, that would be most wise, if the Jedi find the plans, then they surely will destroy us." Drakken replied.

He walked over to the main terminal and punched a few keys. A small disk popped out of the terminal, Drakken took it and handed it to the Count. "Here, it is done just as you wished. And don't worry about the Jedi, if they come here, I will be ready for them. 'He' is always hungry." Drakken laughed fiendishly.

Dooku smiled in approval. "Farewell Doctor, perhaps the next time we meet, will be to toast your new reign." Dooku bid adieu and left for his ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Coruscant, daybreak had come ten minutes ago. Master Barkin already had awoken, showered and dressed for his impending journey. Grabbing his pack he strode confidently down the halls of the Jedi Temple to the quarters of his padawan learners. As he stood outside the entrance to their room, his senses told him something that made him frown with disapproval. Using his override code he opened the door and his eyes confirmed what his mind had already figured out. His young apprentices were not yet awake. They were curled up in the top bunk of their bed, pretty much out to the world.

"Grrr. I told you two to be ready to go at 8." He muttered to himself. With two quick waves of his hands the blanket covering Kim and Ron was ripped off and the pillows beneath their heads flew out from underneath, causing the two young Jedi in training to jerk up to attention.

They sat up and gazed across the room to see a perturbed Jedi Master Barkin standing in the doorway with his hands on his sides.

"Master Barkin, um uh good morning," They said together.

"Barely, if I hadn't woken you, it'd probably have been afternoon by the time you two realized we had to leave for a mission four hours ago." He said sternly.

"Oh my, we're so sorry Master, we'll be ready to go in ten minutes." Ron exclaimed.

"Make that five minutes." He said shutting the door behind him as he waited for them out in the hall.

'Ah, Padawans can be so frustrating at times. I swear you'd think with all the discipline I stressed in their training they'd at least know how to set an alarm clock by now. I guess their training for the next month will just have to be less saber play, and more lecturing.' Barkin thought to himself.

A chuckle came from behind Master Barkin. "You know, a similar conversation I remember. Between Master Faust and myself it was. He too had a young padawan who did not listen well." Yoda laughed a little more as he continued his morning stroll.

"Hey, wasn't he your Master?" Ron asked as he came out the door with Kim.

Barkin's face turned a bright red. "Never mind, young Stoppable, let's just go."

"Not yet, we have to make a quick stop first," Kim said.

"What is it now Possible, we really don't have time for games," Barkin said a little annoyed.

"I promise this will be worth it," Kim assured.

"Wade?" Ron asked Kim.

"Oh yeah," Kim said with a sly smile.

In the trade district of the city, a few miles south of the main space port, stood a small shop that looked out of place. Most of the shops had bright signs with flashy displays, Wade's had no discernable markings, looked pretty much like an abandoned domicile. Barkin looked at the shop and frowned.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked Kim.

"Most definitely Master, this is his shop." She answered.

"Doesn't look like much. Are you sure he has anything that could assist us?" He queried dissatisfied with her answer.

"You better believe it, Wade is a techno genius, we met him when we were orphans living on the street, he gave us lots of odd jobs to earn food, he took great pity on us, but in a good way. He let us think we were earning our gifts which really made us feel good about ourselves. But in the end I don't think we ever were of much technical support to him." Kim answered more thoroughly this time.

Barkin was much more pleased with this answer. At least the man appeared to be trustworthy and an old friend to boot. In these most dangerous times, one can never be to careful with strangers. He thought to himself. Changing the subject slightly Barkin posed his young padawan another question. "You know, as a Jedi you should be learning to trust the Force and your light saber, that alone will always be able to guide you. Do you really think you need any extra gadgets?"

"Don't worry Master, we are doing that, I mean who do you think built our light sabers anyway?" Kim answered with a wry smile.

Barkin smiled. He thought of the rather unique weapons his padawan learners possessed. Their sabers were quite remarkable, allowing them to fight danger in a variety of ways. There was the traditional single blade style favored by himself, Master Windu, and many of the elder Jedi. But the twin blade style was much more popular with the younger Jedi, and Sith, he reminded himself of Darth Maul, who met his demise at the hands of Obi Wan. Finally there was the dual wield technique, which was by far the most spectacular, and the most difficult to master. To often those who dual wield are overconfident that their extra saber gives them an inherent advantage. Thinking back to the duel yesterday between Kim and Ron, a sense of satisfaction came over him. His pupils studied hard in all three forms of combat, and relied on no one in particular, letting the situation dictate which style they used. While in a solo duel, neither could measure up to the greats like Masters Windu and Yoda. Fighting in tandem there was no better team in the galaxy.

Barkin turned his thoughts back to the present situation. "Very well Kimberly, I have tried to teach you to keep an open mind on such matters, I guess I had better practice it myself."

The three entered the shop, in the back they saw a short chubby dark skinned man furiously hacking away at the keyboard of his workstation. The man didn't notice the Jedi walk up to him.

"Gotcha!" Wade exclaimed, as he struck the last few keys, then leaned back with a grin of self satisfaction. "Republic security is no match for my mad key skills, friggin' amateurs."

"Is that so?" Barkin said as the man brought a can of Jawa Juice to his lips.

Wade turned around and saw the large Jedi standing over him with his arms crossed.

Wade spat out the juice, and pleaded with the man. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Really? Because it looks like you're hacking into protected Senate files." Barkin said leaning in to take a closer look at the screen. "Apparently those dealing with the latest round of government grants to be doled out this year. Am I right? Please correct me if I'm not."

"Well, yes, that is technically what it is, but I swear I was just checking on the status of my grant proposal." Wade backtracked eyeing the light saber in Barkin's belt.

He saw the scared man's gaze fall to his saber, then smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that, I have no need to use it on you…" Wade sighed in relief. "My apprentices will be taking care of that for me." He stepped aside revealing the two Jedi in training. With all four sabers drawn, they moved in on him.

"Wait, can't we talk this out…" He said staring at the strangely familiar faces.

Kim and Ron stopped a few feet from him, glanced at each other and smiled. "Well, I suppose. But it'll cost you." They said in unison.

Wade didn't believe his ears, Jedi don't take bribes. He looked closer at the Jedi, then it hit him. "K-Kim, Ron? Is that you?" he asked warily.

Kim and Ron pulled back their hoods and with a quick motion deactivated their sabers. Wade knew instantly after seeing their faces in full light it was his old friends.

"Yep, it us, I hope we didn't scare you… too much," Kim said as her and Ron chuckled.

"Wh-What me scared, not at all, knew it was you the whole time," Wade replied, without much conviction.

"I'll bet, I saw your eyes nearly pop out of your skull when Kim and I pulled out our sabers." Ron playfully jabbed at his friend.

"Well maybe a little, did you have to use all of them, that seemed a bit of overkill to me." Wade said as the color finally returned to his skin.

"We're Jedi, we never do anything half-assed," Ron said feigning smugness.

"I've noticed, so what brings you here? You couldn't have possibly been alerted to my little information gathering session yet. I am quite sure that I bypassed all the security and am untraceable." Wade asked, changing the subject.

"We've got a mission, a big one, and we would like a little tech support from an old friend to help us complete it." Kim told Wade.

"Oh I see, you two are becoming quite the big shots. What is this mission?" He asked.

Master Barkin stepped in, "I'm sorry, but this is of the utmost importance and due to the level of danger involved, to all, not just us, we cannot divulge any details."

"Hmm, I see. No problem, I'll do what I can. Anything for a couple of old friends." Wade answered.

"Great, first this mission is taking us far away from Republic space, we need a way to communicate with the Council," Kim said.

"Ah, now I might have just what you are looking for there. See the current technology uses old theories about space-time. Mine, uses a much more sophisticated view of the universe. Basically there are a lot more dimensions than just four. My communication system uses them all, my information travels faster, and is almost limitless in range." Wade tried to explain his theories on the structure of the universe, but found only blank stares.

Ron picked up one of the hand held units Wade had mentioned and inspected it, "K, lets pretend like I have no idea what that means." He said.

"What it means, is that we can talk to the Council, no matter how far from Coruscant we are. Right Wade?" Kim replied.

"You got it, you always were a sharp one." Wade complimented her keen intellect.

Wade went over the specs of the communication devices and gave each Jedi one. He showed them how to contact the Jedi Council and how they could reach him should they need any tech support on how to use the devices and their extra features. Barkin noticed that their transport ship was due to leave in fifteen minutes, so he hurriedly ended the meeting and got them back on their way to the space port.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next up, the journey deep into trade federation space. And an encounter with Dr. Drakken and his mysterious assistant. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
